Never Play With Fire
by randykay
Summary: fire start to break out all over Jump City and seem to have a mind of their own. Soon after the fires start the Titans met a girl with her own firepower. Most of the Titans start to think she is the reason.


Hi Myranda here. You might know me from making Deadly Relationships on some other account. It is my friend's and she is my beta for that story but now I just decide to make my own account then. Hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: Fire's start to break out in Jump City. None of them starting natural. All seemed to have a mind of their own somehow as the Titans tried to put each one out. Then the Titans end up meting someone new in the city with her own firepower. Just about all the Titans think she is the reason for the fires. And even worse now signs of Slade start showing up.

Never Play With Fire

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as the five Teen Titans stood in front of a burning building. The other four gave a nod as Starfire flew off first and start to circle the building to see how many people might be inside. Raven was next already teleporting inside to get some people out. Cyborg doing likewise burst through the doors running inside to help people out. Beast Boy changing into an elephant and heading to the nearest source of water collecting it up and spraying it on the building. Last Robin went inside after Cyborg to assist him getting people out. Running into the blaze he quickly headed in one direction were scream and yells could be heard.

"Over here! Help!" someone in a nearby room called as Robin quickly back up to the door.

"Stand back. I'll get you out" he said taking a few steps back some as he ran ramming the door down seeing a few people standing inside the room coughing and on the floor from all the smoke. Robin quickly walking over t a few was trying to get them all together and pointed out the direction on how to get out of the building.

"Thank you, thank you." They all seemed to say walking by them as he gave a smile and hurried back into the halls doing the same to every door and pointing every group to the safe exit. Meting Cyborg about hallway through getting all the people out each gave a nod to each other knowing what to do. Robin would continue to help search the area and Cryborg would help Beast Boy outside and get the fire out along with the fire department which should be arriving some time soon. Everything seemed to be going smoothly as each Titan did their job when it came to things like this. After about five minutes the team met back up outside the building.

"Looks like we go everybody out. Good job team. Robin said looking up at the building taking back some to see it still in full flames looking like what they had first saw arriving. "Beast Boy why is that not out yet" he asked turning to the fire department who was still letting water flood it but it had no effect. Every time it looked like they got one of the flames out another one replaced it a few moments later.

"Don't know exactly. We have been going at it for a while now and water is not doing the trick exactly" Beast Boy said giving a small shrug.

"We need to get it out though before it spreads." Raven said in her low not so emotional voice like always unless something big was going on.

"Yeah man. If we don't that out the whole city might go in flames." Cybord said as Starfire added in "And that would be very bad." The Titans about to discuss more on this while keeping an eye on the fire suddenly heard a scream come from inside the building. Robin first to react quickly turned knowing someone was left in there. He already bolted inside before anyone could even saw some. Running though the smoke he looked around some in the building and heard the same voice yelling again.

"Don't worry I'm coming!" he called out going in the direction he heard it. Running though some halls he came to a stop hearing some pounding on a door he passed. Quickly ramming into it one more he saw a small girl crouch in one corner and looked to be crying some. Some hope went over her face though as she looked up seeing one of the Titans there. Robin giving one of those 'It is going to be ok smiles' ran over quickly picking her up and darted out of the room heading for the exit. "Almost there." he said to the girl picking up his pace some. And they were really almost there if what happened next didn't happen at all. After a while a burring house starts to collapse some right? Well now was that one time. The ceiling above them suddenly gave in. Robin looking up didn't even have enough time to possibly jump out of the way. It looked like it was falling to fast. All he could do was crouch down and cover himself over the small girl as the flames and ceiling came falling down on the two.


End file.
